


They know anyway

by Magnoliachild



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clustin, Implied Pseudo Incest, Other, implied Justin/clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Lainie and Matt are good parents. They’re attentive, they’re caring, and they usually know when to not pry into their sons life. That doesn’t mean that they’re always the most patient when they know something is being kept from them.





	They know anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! First clustin fic! Please leave and constructive criticism. Not beta’d all mistakes are my own! I don’t own anything just want these babies to be happy.

Lainie’s day started off the same way it had for the past few months, she gets up and gets ready then goes to start breakfast. Matt usually follows about twenty minutes later then goes to his study for a bit before the boys come wandering down the stairs. 

She never thought too hard as to why the boys came down at the same time even though she knows it takes at least ten minutes to drag Justin out of bed. She doesn’t ask question as to why they share clothes even though Justin has an entire closet of clothes that he can wear. She’s a lawyer and a mom she knows how to ask questions, but she also knows that sometimes it’s better to leave things left unsaid. She lets the boys be happy because she knows Justin hasn’t had near enough happy in his short life. 

One morning Matt sat in the kitchen instead of in his study and watched the boys come down the stairs, saw their sleepy smiles to one another, saw the way they paused at the bottom of the stairs in an embrace only meant for them to know about, the way their hands brushed along the others body to prolong the contact, saw the way the straightened their shoulders before Clay walked in first and then a minute later Justin followed moving slower than he had been. Matt wasn’t an expert in body language like Lainie but he noticed more than she thought he did. Like between her going downstairs and him going to his study, Justin snuck out of Clay’s room just long enough to get a pair of jeans because he’s just too tall to wear Clay’s. Though they share all the rest of their clothes. Matt noticed that Clay had been stretching and groaning more than usual so he and Lainie cheated and while the kids where at school they took Clay’s full, and traded it for a king. The boys didn’t notice until they went upstairs for bed, and the next morning there were two distinct sets of footsteps not there normal coming down together. Clay kept rubbing his neck, and Justin wouldn’t lift his eyes from the table, but Matt heard Clay whisper thank you under his breath as he and Justin left for school. 

Over the months they waited for the boys to announce what was going on themselves, Lainie’s patience broke. She told the boys that they had one weekend to get it together and talk, or they were gonna put the boys on separate floor of the house, Matt would convert the study into a bedroom and then take over Justin’s room as his new study. Both boys looked up in panic, but Lainie just walked out the door and Matt followed, knowing that when they got back the boys would be even more pouty than they had been. 

So they get home and the boys are sitting on the couch waiting for them when they get home, there are two teenagers sprawled across a couch made for four people. Clay was actually on the couch and it looked like Justin had attatched himself to Clay’s chest so he could listen to his heart beat. Clay noticed them and indicated that they be quiet and check their phones. He started a group message and they both read the large paragraph that they each received. 

“Mom and Dad, we thought long and hard about what to tell you and how to explain what the hell happened. I wish I knew how to tell you that when he first showed up i still hated him, that I hoped he would clean up, testify, and then disappear. That didn’t happen, he stayed here I nursed him through recovery, made sure he slept and ate, and then I realized I didn’t hate him.  Then he helped me when I showed up at Bryce’s with a death wish, and he brought me home and put me in bed and made sure that I didn’t have a single nightmare that night. Then I tied Justin’s tie for prom and he looked at me with that dopey grin and I felt like the sun was in my stomach. I was warm and happy and it was him. I wish I could tell you that it was anyone else, but I love him, and for some reason he loves me. I’m sorry.”

 

Lainie and Matt just looked at what was basically their two sons laying intimately on the couch, Lainie and Matt exchanged a glance and Matt sent a simple text, “Go to bed. Also we don’t want to hear any sex noises. Also condoms and other assorted needs are in the bathroom. We love you both.” 

 

Clay laid on the couch in slight shock as Justin breathed evenly on his chest. He slowly woke Justin enough to make it to their bedroom as the shock began to wear off he decided that he would tell Justin what happened in the morning. 


End file.
